


Good Kittens Get Pets

by Deku_Lily



Series: Fantasies of the Ebott Multiverse [5]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Burlesque-Relationship - Freeform, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Don't copy to another site, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Empath, Established Relationship, Facials, Kigurumi Red, Krumping-Relationship, M/M, Multi, NOT canon to Burlesque, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pillow Fucking, Porn with Feelings, Rust-Relationship, Sensitive Scars, Tango-Relationship, The Significance of Collars in Fell-verse culture, Underwear Theft, Vibrators, a little choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deku_Lily/pseuds/Deku_Lily
Summary: Another intervention is being staged. This time, Red's getting a new wardrobe, as well as a present to wear while everything else is in the wash. Then the others come home...





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burlesque (Uncensored)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372225) by [Kamari333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333). 



> Here I go, with more self-indulgent nonsense. Only this time there's SIN! Lots of it! :D I was feeling thirsty. :P So I botched Kamari333's boys some more. But I do it out of love! ^3^ ~<3 
> 
> Inspired by [ this post](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/181401380964/why-wouldnt-lust-and-dance-just-buy-red-clothes) and [ this post.](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/180767462234/what-would-happen-if-lust-got-red-to-wear-a-kitty)

* * *

 

_ His pet was going to be the death of him. _

 

That was the only thought on Red’s mind as he sat, alone and bare-boned, on Lust’s bed. The tank top and boxers he’d worn the night before were gone, stripped from his body without his being aware of it  _ (and just how the fuck that happened was a skull-scratcher.) _ He would’ve put something else on, if all the clothing in his Dimensional Box wasn’t gone, too. Even his monkey suit was gone!  _ He needed at least the blazer and slacks for Board of Education shit. Those weren’t cheap, what the fuck, sweetheart?! _

 

His only clue to where it all went was the gaily wrapped gift box, complete with ornately tied ribbon, sitting where his sweetheart’s phone usually rested during the night. Attached was a card, addressed to him from Lust. Handwriting similar to his own told the tale. Love for his boyfriend and annoyance at his antics battled each other as he read on.

 

Another intervention was being staged, this time regarding his wardrobe. Taking advantage of the four-day weekend, Lust took it upon himself to shop for new clothes yesterday. Today, he woke up early to hide all of Red’s old stuff. With the exception of his favorite jacket (which Dance had taken and hadn’t returned before leaving for a repair job,) Red was pretty much being forced to wear the new stuff.  _ But _ they were all still in the wash, except for a little something Lust ordered from one of his many acquaintances in the Underground (his version of it, anyway.) The little something in the box. 

 

With a huff, Red carefully unraveled the ribbon, shoving it into his keepsake stash. He lifted the lid, then gulped at what he found.

 

It looked a lot like the hooded animal pajamas some of the kids at Red’s school tried to wear during Halloween, claiming it was a costume. The set in the box was very soft, thick and plush with good stitching. Instead of the buttons Red had seen at school, this one had a zipper going ALL the way down, for some weird reason. He figured the pattern was made with fleshy monsters and humans in mind, who needed the bathroom for more than the occasional shower. The zipper was tiny, covered when it was closed and all but invisible. 

 

Taking the pajamas all the way out of the box, Red took a better look at them. It was nice and loose, with plenty of room for him to move, mainly black in color with white cuffs on all the limbs. The hood had cartoony cat ears, complete with little white tufts of faux fur. Thankfully, they lacked footies (which would’ve reminded him _way_ too much of the onesies he used to shove his brother into when he was a babybones.) However, the equally plush socks that came with the pjs made up for it. It was all very well-made, thoughtful, and well-intentioned…

 

 _…but what little pride he had left was going to die a slow, painful death every second he spent in the thing!_ _If it’d been from anyone besides Lust-!_

 

And that was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? Even leaving out whatever else Lust bought for him, his sweetheart didn’t  _ need _ to get the pajamas for him. He didn’t need to spend whatever it cost. There weren’t any tags, so he couldn’t look up the manufacturer on the internet, but the thing in his hands could NOT have come cheap. Given its quality, Red was sure it cost more than he’d ever been worth.  _ Pretty sure he’d found scraps in the dump worth more than he was… _

 

Lust could’ve left him in nothing but his bones and collar while he did the laundry. Red wouldn’t have minded (barring an emergency where he’d need to shortcut to one of his pets’ sides), but Lust just  _ had _ to be thoughtful enough to get him something to wear until he was done. And, once it was worn long enough,  _ he’d be warm all over… _

 

_ …he didn’t have any choice, did he? _ Not unless he WANTED to see the look of disappointment his rejection would put on his sweetheart’s face. The one Lust would hide right away with a smile. Red was an asshole, but he didn’t want to do that to Lust. He  _ couldn’t _ do that! So, sighing in resignation, he pulled the stupid pajamas on. 

 

They were just as comfortable as he feared.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

 

Dance shortcut home, rolling his head and shoulders to work out the stiffness he’d accumulated. Doing a solid for Mettaton by hunching over the busted AC unit in his hotel for a day and a half hadn’t done him any favors. The job just got bigger and bigger, too, tiring him to the point where he couldn’t shortcut home OR to his brother’s place (despite being closer). Mettaton was considerate enough to give him a room to stay in until he was done, but sleeping without his datemates wasn’t something he liked to do. At least he’d been too exhausted for the nightmares to bug him…  

 

Shucking his shoes, he brushed the lining of Red’s jacket with a cheekbone.  _ Was it too much to ask Lust to check if his spine needed realignment? He wasn’t feeling as bad as he did when they first met, but it was still a pain in- _

 

_ …the fuck? _ Dance blinked, wondering if he was hallucinating, because that could NOT be Red sleeping in…  _ in a whatever-it-was! What the hell did Alphys call those pajama things? Miniroomi? No, it was something with a “k”… Not kissy-cutie, that was her anime thing. Fuck! He couldn’t remember!  _

 

Whatever the name was, Red was wearing one for some unfathomable reason. Plus white socks with little paw pads on them for gripping the floor. He was perfectly comfortable, passed out on the couch and napping with the hood draped over his orbits. Dance could feel so much  _ contentment _ pouring off Red he was almost choking on it, with maybe a little jealousy thrown in for good measure.  _ He wanted to make Red that happy… _ Right after he wrapped his skull around  _ what the absolute fuck _ was going on.

 

 _Just when he thought he had Red figured out, the guy just HAD to throw a curveball at him._ _How could that asshole become even cuter than he already was?! That wasn’t fair, the dirty cheater!_

 

He stood beside the couch as he took a picture. He sent it to Lust, asking if he knew why their datemate was wearing the keepy-uppy  _ (god, what was it called?? It was gonna drive him crazy…)  _ Lust replied soon after, saying that an intervention was in motion and that he got the kigurumi for Red (which hadn’t been part of the original plan.) Before he could thank Lust for providing the elusive word, Dance felt himself flush as he read the next message.

 

“good kittens get pets~ ;)” The subsequent emojis painted a vivid picture of what he could do with Red (not that his imagination needed much prompting.) Lust also said he was going to be busy, for a while, and not to wait up. All he asked was that he give Red a kiss from him. Dance was more than happy to oblige… after he took a couple more pictures for posterity (and maybe blackmail.) Once he was satisfied, Dance took his collar’s bell between his distal phalanges  _ flicked…  _

 

He watched as the sweet peal of the bell made Red shiver in his sleep, feeling his datemate’s  _ arousal _ tingle his spine by proxy. Red made that  _ delicious _ little yawn/growl noise as he pushed the hood away from his eyelight. The hazy pupil’s color shifted before settling on its usual reddish-brown with those pretty sparks of green, blinking blearily as Dance sat beside him. His voice was thick with sleep and soft as he clawed himself into awareness. 

 

“kit’n? yer home?”

 

Dance winked at Red. “sure am. i see you slipped into somethin’ a little more comfortable.” 

 

He didn’t need his broken SOUL’s empathic nonsense to know the exact moment Red woke all the way up. His namesake color spread across his maxilla as his orbits widened, his eyelight shrinking to almost nothing. It was just a bonus to actually  _ feel _ his boyfriend’s  _ embarrassment _ grow into  _ mortification. _

 

In typical Red fashion, he bristled in order to hide it all (though there was little he could do about his blush.) He sat up and snarled as he shouted, “don’t you fuckin’ start!”

 

Undaunted and feigning ignorance, Dance started petting Red’s femur. “start what? i didn’t say nothin’.”

 

“ya don’t fuckin’ need to! i can just tell yer about t’ pun. d-don’t you dare start…” Try as he might, Red couldn’t quite hide the  _ arousal _ he felt as the old fracture on his femur was caressed. 

 

“but i was just gonna compliment you,” Dance said reasonably. He’d learned his lesson about being more vocal with his boyfriends, especially Red. Words were still hard to come by, but it was worth struggling through them whenever something he said made his lovers happy (or horny. Sometimes both. Those were good days.) But nothing could fluster  _ this _ boyfriend quite like a genuine compliment, which was always fun to see. 

 

Red was  _ suspicious _ , orbits narrowed and a brow ridge raised despite how his blush refused to fade. Dance wondered if it was because of the soft material being pressed into the sensitive scar under his hand. 

 

_ Boy, did he have something to say about that… _ “i was just gonna say your new duds are  _ purrfect _ for you.”

 

Red rolled his eyelight and groaned dramatically. “i fuckin’  _ knew _ it!” He pulled his hood back over his orbits as his blush intensified, feeling Dance’s  _ mirth _ and  _ affection _ through the collar.

 

“hey, i’m not  _ kitten _ around when i say it suits you.” Brushing the cheekbone that hadn’t been covered, Dance said, “you’re  _ pawsitively  _ radiant!” 

 

Red flushed harder. “jus’ stop…”

 

“i’m  _ furtunate _ to have you for a datemate.”

 

_ “stoooop!  _ wouldja just _ shuddup  _ a’ready…!” 

 

Dance lowered his voice to a sultry murmur. “i will… but only because i have ‘better uses for my mouth,’ right,  _ purrofessor? _ ” 

 

He leaned in, pushing Red’s hand away from where it clutched his hood. Red permitted it, taking the hood with it and letting Dance see his blush in all its disgruntled glory. He pressed their teeth together, draping his arms over his kitten’s shoulders and straddling one femur. Red’s expression softened as he closed his orbits,  _ suspicion _ giving way to  _ affection _ and _ trust. _ Sternum-to-sternum, Dance deepened the kiss as he reveled in the fact that Red’s collar was no longer an issue between them. Though the chill of foreign magic still tried to crackle against him it didn’t bite,  _ grudgingly _ acknowledging his right to be intimate with Red. 

 

Which he was. Often.

 

_ In your edgy face, Boss. _

 

_ Contentment _ flooded Dance’s senses as he was wrapped in Red’s arms. He watched the magic on his kitten’s face shimmer in pink and red hues, breathing in the scents of watermelon, salt and smoke as they swapped slime. He couldn’t tell where his desire ended, or where Red’s began and didn’t bother trying to separate them. All that mattered was what happened next. 

 

Dance ended the kiss, smiling at the blissed-out expression on Red’s face as that watermelon tongue retreated into its home (his azure slime going with it.) Licking his own teeth, he ran a hand over the scars on Red’s skull and said, “that was from lust. he said not to wait up, so i’m not gonna.” He leered and tried to push Red backward, but his datemate resisted. A bit confused (since Red normally complied first and asked questions afterward,) Dance raised a brow ridge at him. “what’s up?”

 

Red had to clear his throat before he could get his voice to work. “ya had anythin’ t’ eat, yet? i c’n make sumthin’ real quick, if ya need it, kitten.” 

 

_ Of course _ that was why Red wasn’t moving. Taking care of him, like always. Dance smiled affectionately as he shook his head. “nah, i’m good. i am feelin’ a little  _ thirsty, _ though…” 

 

“’kay. sit tight an’ i’ll getcha some water, ‘r some-“

 

Dance couldn’t help but laugh. “that’s not what i meant!”  _ How could someone so smart still be so dense? Red was adorable! _

 

The blush that had faded from Red’s face came back with a vengeance. He tried to snarl, but it held no heat (probably because he could feel how  _ happy _ Dance was.) “oh, fuck you!”

 

Dance waggled his brow ridges. “if that’s an invitation, i accept.” 

 

He let Red roll his eyelight, again, before pressing his knee to the front of his kitten’s pelvis. He swallowed the little noise Red made with a kiss as he pushed on broad shoulders once more. Red let himself fall as Dance sent them both through a shortcut, bouncing a little as Red’s back hit the bed. His spine arched as Dance kept rubbing and dotted his mandible with kisses. He paused his ministrations long enough to whisper into Red’s acoustic meatus.

 

“like that, do ya, kitten?” He palmed Red’s pubic symphysis, rubbing the plush pajamas into the sensitive cartilage. Red choked back a moan,  _ embarrassed _ , but he couldn’t stop himself from squirming under Dance and clutching at his hoodie. 

 

It would always give Dance a rush to see such a big, powerful monster turn into putty beneath him.  _ His hands did this. His voice.  _ **_His kitten._ ** _ His and Lust’s and no one else’s. Nobody else would ever see this side of Red. He’d never trust them enough to let them see, and that was the biggest rush of all; Red DID trust him that much. Trusted them both… _

 

He figured out why Lust got him such ridiculous clothes. It was because Red  _ was _ a good kitten, looking out for them selflessly and putting their needs before his. Despite the way LV had permanently chilled his magic and was constantly at war with his love, hope and compassion, it didn’t stop him from being one of the kindest people Dance had ever known. He was a protector, when all was said and done. 

 

Was it any wonder that Lust wanted Red to feel as safe and warm as he made them?

 

Dance pulled back, looking Red in the eyelight. He cleared his throat (unsummoned, but clogged by the sudden overflow of  _ love _ from his soul.) “you’re always taking care of us, red,” he murmured. “let me take care of you, tonight.” More firmly, he added, “you’re on a break, starting now.”

 

Red shivered, though he tried to hide it with a contemplative expression. Dance could feel how much he  _ liked _ the idea, not that his kitten would ever admit it. Then Red made up his mind,  _ trust _ and  _ love _ making his eyelight smolder while  _ amusement _ made him smirk. 

 

“ok, kitten. yer in charge, fer now.” 

 

Dance just barely managed to keep himself from snorting.  _ He was  _ always _ in charge, who was Red trying to kid?  _ Instead, he pushed himself up to straddle his boyfriend, grinning.

 

“alright, you know the drill. arms up and no touching.” 

 

“yeah, yeah. whatever ya say.”

 

Red was still grinning even as he did as he was told, tucking one of Lust’s pillows (the cheeseburger plushie) under his skull. He tucked his arms underneath it, wriggling his shoulders to settle in, all nice and comfy. It left the rest of his body open to receive all the attention Dance wanted to give,  _ but where to start…? _

 

He ran his hands over Red’s ribs, first, taking the plush pajamas and pushing them as far as they’d go into the intercostal spaces. Red grunted, mild  _ shock _ widening his orbits as his blush came back. Not expecting that kind of reaction, Dance demanded that Red tell him his color. 

 

After a couple of blinks, Red replied, “o-orange. ‘m fine. that wuz jus’… diff’rent, is all.”

 

“ok.” 

 

After being given the all-clear Dance slowly, gently started petting, again. The strategy worked and Red relaxed into the pillow, his orbits falling shut with a  _ contented _ sigh.  _ That was much better. _ He kept it up, thumbing the chips and healed fractures hidden by the pajamas. Up and down he went, from Red’s humeri to the first of his lumbar vertebrae. By the time he scooted down to sit between Red’s femurs, his kitten was purring non-stop and his blush covered him all over, although it was being hidden by the pajamas. A little annoyed by that, Dance unzipped the kigurumi  _ all _ the way down, revealing the lightshow to his hungry eyelights. 

 

Dust-greyed bones now shone pink, his scars glowing vivid crimson as Red sweated. A similarly colored nebula of magic sat in his pelvis, tiny stars of green and gold sparking to life and waiting to take shape. He teased Red’s pubic symphysis, then ran his fingertips along the inner surfaces, making Red moan. He panted and bucked, trying to seek more friction.

 

Dance licked his teeth, soul pounding.  _ Red was so beautiful, like this. He was damned if he didn’t want a taste, but Red hadn’t said anything, in the last while…  _

 

“color.”

 

It took a minute, but Red managed to say “orange,” still trying to rut with Dance’s hand. He pulled it away to spread Red’s femurs wide, getting a better view of what was happening in Red’s PJs before he gave the command.

 

“form your magic.”

 

Red sighed as it snapped into place, covering his pelvis. Dance reached under him with one hand, squeezing the pseudo-flesh of his ass (still covered by the kigurumi), though he only had eyes for the organ currently leaking onto its owner’s spine. Dance took it in his other hand, watching the full-body shiver that went through Red as he slowly pumped the heavy length. Down to the base for a little squeeze, up to the tip to spread what was pooling in the slit and back down, Red’s own pre making the return trip slicker. 

 

After a few minutes of making Red squirm, Dance couldn’t resist any more. He lowered himself onto one arm to bring his face close to it, breathing in the scents he craved. He used his other hand to steady Red’s cock as he placed open-mouthed kisses all over, licking it like a watermelon-flavored Unisicle,  _ but only better. This was Red’s magic. Only Red smelled this good,  _ tasted _ this good. Lust was the only one that came close to being this amazing, but it wasn’t fair to either boyfriend to compare them. But Lust wasn’t here… _

 

The thirst became unbearable. Dance needed Red down his throat,  _ NOW. _

 

He kissed the tip, sipping the heady wine before opening wide to partake of the feast beneath him. He bobbed his head up and down, his bell ringing as he did, stroking whatever wasn’t in his mouth to keep that delicious juice flowing. He summoned his throat and took in more and more, stretching his magic to its limits as his pleasured his lover. Red keened almost musically as he struggled to stay still, not wanting to choke Dance by moving too much. His kitten’s consideration, even while caught in a haze of sensual overload, made Dance purr. Red’s keening rose in pitch. 

 

He was close. Dance could  _ feel _ it. He opened his orbits (that he didn’t remember closing) to watch. He saw that Red didn’t have his arms tucked under his head, anymore, instead reaching up to grip the headboard in order to spare the pillow from his claws. It was a good call, judging from the gouges he was leaving in the wood. Overstimulated tears fell from Red’s closed orbits as he panted, and a thin line of drool trickled down his mandible, completely lost in ecstasy.  _ Gorgeous. _

 

Dance pulled himself off Red’s shaft long enough to coat two fingers in their combined slime, swallowing Red back down as he directed them to the twitching pucker of false muscle that’d been neglected the entire time. First one, then two went in, scissoring and massaging the walls as Dance searched for that little bundle of magic inside that would send Red over the edge he teetered upon. 

 

When he found it, Red threw his head back and  _ screamed, _ arching off the mattress as his soul’s expression of sexual satisfaction filled Dance’s mouth. Connected as he was to Red, Dance’s soul was dragged into  _ euphoria _ at the same time, spasming in his ribcage as he swallowed Red’s magic with gusto. He milked his boyfriend until he had nothing left to give, licking up what little magic had gotten away from him because  _ he was NOT going to miss a single drop.  _

 

Once his kitten and his hands were clean, Dance gave Red’s softened flesh one final pet before it was dispelled. He zipped the pajamas back up for Red, who was only half-conscious. Arms were coaxed down from their death-grip on the headboard. He laid beside his boyfriend, only to be drawn close and cuddled with a happy rumble. Half-buried, Dance figured there was no point in trying to get away, so he pet the skull resting on his chest. The purr he loved from before the beginning vibrated Red’s ribcage.  _ His happy kitten. Only one thing would make the moment perfect… _

 

He took his phone out of Red’s jacket, sending a quick text to Lust before setting it aside and getting comfortable. He let the  _ contentment _ in Red lull him toward naptime, almost missing the soft proclamation from his boyfriend.

 

“love ya.” 

 

_ He knew that, already. He felt it from Red every day. _ Dance normally would’ve told Red as much, too, but today the words were a little easier to say than normal.

 

“love you, too.”

 

He hugged Red and kissed his skull. He’d get the story of how Lust convinced him to wear the pajamas, later. He’d think of away to thank Lust for the gift, too. All he wanted to do at the moment was hold his kitten and nap until their datemate came home. 

 

He missed Lust’s reply as he drifted off. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -[The significance of collars in Fell-verse culture,](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/181992840339/how-does-the-collar-work-are-they-intuned-to) and how it applies to Kamari333's Ebott Multiverse.
> 
> -I headcanon that Sans (in the game) can shortcut objects wherever he pleases (like the key he gives you if you prove yourself to be a time-traveller.) So Lust probably shortcut Red’s drawers off him while he was cuddling a pillow, or something.
> 
> -Red is SO weak for soft, warm things. UwU
> 
> -He is also weak to Disappointment (real or theoretical.) It’s super effective!
> 
> -Item name: [The Boner Bell.](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/181814319394/can-we-start-calling-dances-bell-the-boner-bell) Sends Red on one free trip to Boner Town. Infinite number of uses. Only to be used in emergencies (i.e. Red’s not paying any attention.)
> 
> -Red can haz cheezburger! :D
> 
> -Nu nu, Dance, kitty no like da rough. Gentle pets, gentle~
> 
> -For those who may not know, here is Kamari’s [safeword system](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/179405066874/burlesque-question-after-reading-some-of-the) explained.
> 
> -Boi lieks dat melon, don’t he…
> 
> -Dance was wearing Red’s jacket. The entire time. Y’all KNOW Red loved it.


	2. Lust

* * *

 

Lust’s phone chimed while he waited on the laundry, utterly bored. The photo and text asking him about Red’s new PJs had been a while ago, and _he could only imagine what his sweethearts had been up to since~_ …but he couldn’t. He’d just work himself up before he could go home and prove himself to be the unrestrained freak everyone thought he was.

 

Then again, maybe not everyone would think that. Red and Dance would understand. His neighbors in the laundromat, too. He knew a lot of them from the Underground, but still, it was the principle of the thing! They _weren’t_ Underground, any more, and Lust had the sweetest, most amazing datemates ever! The only ones he was going to ask for “help” was them. He didn’t need anyone else (and besides, anyone that tried would be zapped by the collar). He just had to be patient and wait on Red’s new clothes to dry. _And wait. And wait…_

 

Sighing, Lust checked his phone, trying to take his mind off what his datemates were doing. He thought about the baby album he found in one of Red’s Dimensional Boxes, instead.

 

His sweetheart had three Boxes. He didn’t mean to snoop, but how else was he supposed to figure out which one Red kept clothes in? Except for the black blazer and slacks, and the burgundy button-up shirt, Red’s threadbare clothing (and, for some reason, a handful of rags that used to be socks?) could all fit into one Box. It was sad to learn that was all he had, but finding the album filled with Boss’ baby pictures almost made up for it.

 

To think the big, scary dude that pretty much took over Lust’s shopping day for Red had once been so small and cute. Except for the teeny little baby fangs, he looked just like Papyrus, at that age! _Ah, memories~ It’d been a while since he performed his brotherly duty of embarrassing his baby brother. Maybe he should track down Papy’s album…_

 

Looking at his phone, he saw that the text was from Dance, asking when he’d be home. Thankfully, there was only about half an hour left on the dryers, plus a little time to fold everything. He told his boyfriend as much, trying not to think about what kind of scene he’d be walking into when he got home.

 

He interrupted that little moment they had on the couch, way back before Dance and Red got together. Everything worked out, in the end, but he hoped his arrival wouldn’t ruin whatever his datemates were doing, this time. Lust tried not to think about how much sooner the poly could’ve been official _if only he hadn’t been stupid enough to go home, right then! If he’d just-!_

 

Lust clenched his orbits shut. He took a deep, calming breath, exhaling through his mouth after a slow ten-count. _Let it go._ Dwelling on what could-have-been was pointless. They were together, now, and that was all that mattered. _His sweethearts loved each other, he loved them and they loved him._

 

A happy little bubble grew in Lust’s soul, making him smile, because that thought would _never_ get old. _He could say it, now. They all could. It wasn’t just him being greedy. Dance and Red felt the same way he did! Both of them_ wanted _to be with him! He didn’t have to be afraid they’d leave because he asked for too much!_

 

That being said, he almost didn’t give Red the present. Not so much because Lust was afraid he’d leave, but it _could_ have stretched his sweetheart’s patience too thin. Red had never rejected a gift, before, but there was a first time for everything, especially considering the hard-won image he tried so hard to project, _but…_

 

Lust’s smile grew wider. He had to cover it with both hands to muffle a squeal because _he wore it! He actually wore the kigurumi! He looked so warm and comfy in it, too~_ He moved one hand down to his collar, stroking the leather. _While he relished the chill in Red’s magic, his sweetheart deserved to feel warm and cozy. The poor baby still thought he didn’t deserve it._

 

It’d been a stroke of luck to learn an old acquaintance made kigurumi (along with a line of decidedly less cozy and more… _interesting_ things to wear in the bedroom.) Even more luckily that acquaintance had owed him a favor, so he snagged the _cutest_ pajamas for Red at a healthy little discount!

 

He considered getting Dance his own set, but he balked. It was enough of a gamble getting a kigurumi just for Red. Lust didn’t want to risk testing _both_ of his boyfriends’ patience, at the same time, even if he did want them to be all warm and snug and cozy. _But he still thought they would’ve been absolutely ADORABLE dressed up like a pair of kittens. With the way they liked to cuddle? Pure cuteness!_

 

Instead, he decided to wait and see Red’s reaction, first. Now that he knew his sweetie accepted his gift, though, that opened up a whole new world of possibilities. If Dance started borrowing the kigurumi the way he did Red’s jacket, then Lust might get another set. That way Red wouldn’t be left in the cold when it was being borrowed.

 

_…was he getting ahead of himself?_ The thought made Lust’s smile fade (or as much as he ever let it fade in public.) One successful gift shouldn’t make him think he could follow every silly little whim when it came to his boyfriends. While they both said he could ask for anything, he still didn’t want to ask too much of them.

 

They weren’t his little dress-up dolls. They were _people._ Wonderful people that had already given him so much joy and happiness. Was it fair to keep asking for things from them, when they already took such good care of him and his needs? _And his “needs” that he shouldn’t need as often as he did, but did anyway because of what L.U.S.T had done to him._

 

_He was SO grateful for Red and Dance._ Grateful for the way Red’s aura chased the heat away, the most soothing balm he’d ever found. For the way Dance played the games he loved the most, practically wringing the heat out of his soul. For the way they both took care of him with exquisite tenderness after he’d been utterly wrecked. And the cuddling. _So very, very many cuddles~_

 

He loved them for it all and so much more. Between Dance’s empathic ability and his collar bond to Red, he knew they could feel how he felt about them, but sometimes that didn’t feel like enough. Sometimes he wanted to _show_ them he cared. He just wanted to share the soul-deep _warmth_ he felt for them, every day.

 

_Did that make him needy? Red and Dance said it didn’t, but-_

 

The first of the dryers buzzed, signaling the end of its cycle and jolting Lust out of his thoughts. He took another deep breath, pushing the negative thoughts away as he stood. _He needed to go home and hug his boys. He hoped they weren’t too busy…_

 

He couldn’t fold the clothes fast enough. Thankfully, blue magic made it easy. Memories of Papyrus calling him lazy for using his magic that way made him smile.

 

He left the laundromat before taking a shortcut. After landing in his living room, he shucked his boots and set the laundry baskets down. He shortcut to the bedroom and found his boyfriends there, fully clothed and napping. Dance was on his back, his skull cradled by the mayonnaise plushie pillow as he held Red to his side. Red was drooling a little on Dance’s shoulder (and his own jacket), happy as a clam. He’d thrown a femur over one of Dance’s legs, at some point, trapping their boyfriend in his embrace. Lust took a picture of the scene before crawling up to Dance’s other side.

 

Red woke up at the sound of the camera shutter noise, just a little. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he registered the presence of someone in the room. Within a second he recognized Lust and relaxed back into Dance’s shoulder, muttering something that sounded almost like “welcome home.” _What a good kitty~_

 

Lust kissed Red’s skull and rubbed his scapula, trying to coax him back to sleep. As he did Dance woke up, blinking at him. Once he could focus, he brought a hand up to grip Lust’s collar, pulling him in for a kiss of his own. Lust let him plunder his mouth, reveling in the taste of ocean winds and petrichor he’d been missing for the better part of two days. There was a faint watermelon aftertaste, however, cluing him in to what his boys had been doing not all that long ago. _Delicious~_

 

Once Dance ended the kiss, Lust pulled back enough to look him in the orbits as he said, “welcome home, baby. we missed you so much!” He nuzzled Dance’s cheekbone, hugging him and Red at the same time.

 

Dance let go of his collar, nuzzling back and hugging Lust around the shoulders as he murmured, “missed you guys, too.” He huffed. “hotels are a lot less fun without you two.”

 

Taking Dance’s cue to speak softly (probably so Red could keep sleeping,) Lust asked, “was the room service any good?”

 

Shrugging, Dance said, “it was okay. the chef coulda used some pointers from red, though.”

 

Lust chuckled. “didn’t meet your standards, did they~?”

 

“nope.”

 

Lust settled himself on Dance’s other shoulder. “didja get any sleep?”

 

That had been an unspoken concern of his and Red’s before Dance left on his repair job. Not only could such a high concentration of people overload Dance’s empathic abilities, they worried he would have another nightmare. The last time it happened, his fear had woken up Red through the collar. Dance had been upset with himself for a long time after the incident and, since he’d been kept busy while he was away, they didn’t get very many text updates on how he was.

 

Red had been particularly worried, constantly checking their bond. Lust knew he had, because he would stare off into the distance for a few seconds, concentrating on something that couldn’t be seen. He’d worn that expression a lot, the last couple days.

 

It was a relief to have Dance home, again. For his sake and Red’s.

 

Dance’s arm slid down from Lust’s shoulder to curl around his back, the hand resting on his iliac crest. Dance’s thumb gently stroked him as he responded. “got enough, but that repair was still a bitch and a half. i could sleep for a week, now…” He tilted his head to rest his cheekbone on Lust’s skull and muttered, “that overgrown toaster owes me, big time.”

 

“ _pffft!_ i bet~” With a happy little purr, Lust cozied up to his lover, fighting the heat that was trying to build under Dance’s hand. Red’s cooling aura helped, but _His Master Was Home!_ _All he had to do was ask and-_

 

_No. He could wait. Dance was tired and besides, he MISSED the cuddle pile! Don’t ruin the moment, don’t ruin it, don’t-!_

 

“need help wit’ sumthin’, sweetheart?”

 

Lust’s eyes snapped to Dance’s other shoulder, meeting Red’s eyelight. He shivered as Red rose up on one arm and smirked, his pupil shifting from red, to brown, then back. His other arm unfurled from around Dance, reaching for Lust’s collar and yanking him up, closing the gap between them. His grin was sharp as he darkly muttered, “what i oughta do is make ya wait, ya little thief…”

 

Although he knew it was an empty threat, Lust still whimpered at the thought of letting his LT build. Before he could defend himself, or apologize, their moment was interrupted by confused sound from Dance. Red and Lust looked down at him, finding his raised brow ridge.

 

“back up,” said Dance. “this i’ve gotta hear. what did lust steal?”

 

“all my fuckin’ clothes, is what,” Red growled. “don’t got so much az a pair o’ drawers. these kiddie p’jamas’re all i got, thanks t’ him!”

 

Dance was trying not to smile, but he couldn’t quite hide his mirth from someone as skilled at reading expressions as Lust was. He couldn’t hide it from Red at all, because of the collar, which soured their big, grumpy kitty’s expression. _Red was so cute, it almost wasn’t fair~_

 

Dance looked at Lust and asked, “you seriously stole red’s clothes?”

 

Lust nodded (which was a little difficult with his collar still in Red’s grip.) “well~ it’s more like i hid ‘em, but yup! it was part of the intervention i told ya about.”

 

“ _snrk!_ you never said anything about hidin’ his stuff.”

 

“i didn’t? oops~”

 

“’oops,’ nuthin’,” said Red. “i was still usin’ that shit, ‘specially the monkey suit. that was fuckin’ tailored an’ everythin’! i oughta put ya over my knee fer takin’ it all!”

 

Lust couldn’t help the little flutter in his soul, despite seeing how annoyed Red was. Part of him wanted to beg for punishment, because _he’d been naughty~,_ but at the same time he wilted at the almost angry look in Red’s eyelight. He reached up to hold the wrist at his throat, caressing the carpal bones and soothing Red as much as he could.

 

“i’m sorry for taking your things, sweetie, but it needed to be done,” said Lust. “we could see right through them, in most cases. they were falling apart at the seams! literally! just how old was it all, anyway?”

 

Red’s expression flickered, too fast for even Lust to see what it might’ve been before he went back to his signature scowl. He clicked his teeth before saying, “that don’t matter.”

 

Dance put his hand on Red’s wrist, too, drawing their boyfriend’s attention. Red flinched ever so slightly at the intensity of Dance’s gaze as he said, “how old was it, red?”

 

Crimson sweat began to build on Red’s skull. He averted his eyelight and said, “th’ socks were kinda newer than th’ rest…”

 

Lust’s brow ridges drew down, confused. “you don’t mean those stained ones that were all ripped up, do you?”

 

Dance’s orbits widened. “whoa, whoa, whoa! you _still_ have those moldy-assed socks from the bathtub in your old place!?”

 

Red’s sweating intensified. “i’s not like i’m wearin’ ‘em, no more! they’re cleanin’ rags! an’ i fuckin’ bleach-washed the fuckers, so they’re fine t’ clean shit with! an’ as fer what was ‘fallin’ apart,’ i coulda sewn ‘em back up, jus’ fine.”

 

“sweetie, your clothes were already stitched up more than that ‘frankenstein’s monster’ guy we see around halloween.”

 

“…you can sew?”

 

Red’s attention snapped to Dance. As they looked into each other’s orbits and began to blush, Lust chuckled to himself. Red’s domesticity was such a turn-on for Dance it was adorable, _but they were getting off-track…_ “our point is that you needed new clothes, and we wanted to get them for you.”

 

Red let go of the collar, dislodging their hands. He sat up fully, unable to look either of them in the eye any longer. His voice was softer than normal as he asked, “…who’s ‘we?’”

 

Dance and Lust sat up, as well. They both reclaimed Red’s hand as Lust said, “me, my bro and boss went shopping. boss was especially keen, to be honest.”

 

Red seemed almost disappointed. “…not dance?”

 

“shoppin’s not my thing, remember? too many people,” said Dance. “and then mtt asked for a solid and fucked up the first half of our weekend. but lust and i had already been savin’ up for the purpose of redoing your whole wardrobe. i just didn’t know he was gonna do things intervention-style, or get you anything like _this._ ” He used his free hand to rub the kigurumi over Red’s humerus, over the scar he’d given their boyfriend during a bad panic attack. The regret he still felt at accidentally hurting Red filled his eyes, for a moment, before he closed them and took a deep breath.

 

He exhaled, then moved his hand to Red’s jaw, tilting their boyfriend’s head so he’d look him in the eyes, again. “i can tell you’re already beating yourself up for no reason, so you listen to me, bonehead. you deserve clothes that actually protect you from the elements, so it’s more than just this jacket doing so. you deserve socks that aren’t molded to hell. you. deserve. nice. things. okay?? so just-”

 

“but i _don’t!”_ Red’s soft, yet anguished exclamation surprised Lust and Dance. Before they could refute him, he barreled onward with a miserable expression. “’m too much of a fuck-up ta deserve nice shit. i don’t even deserve t’ be with you two. bein’ with ya’s the best thing ta ever happen t’ me! what fuckin’ right do i have, askin’ fer anythin’ more?”

 

Dance’s hand fell from Red’s face, his expression dumbstruck as he struggled to process the depth of Red’s self-loathing. Lust’s soul twisted in his ribcage even as it swelled with love for the sweet monster who cared for them so much, yet cared for himself so little. He let go of Red’s hand to throw his arms around his neck, nuzzling and cooing and just doing his best to project as much _love_ and _warmth_ as he could through their bond and his actions. Lust crawled into Red’s lap and let him hold him tight. Meanwhile, Dance clutched his own skull, sputtering.

 

“how can-? but we-! you-!”

 

“gently, baby. remember~?”

 

“i know! but he’s so-! _”_

 

Their boyfriend cut himself short and drew both hoods over his head. The other two watched in bemusement as he turned and face-planted into the mayo plushie, muffling a frustrated scream before returning to the cuddle zone. He sat behind Red and wrapped his arms around their boyfriend’s chest, pressing his frontal bone into Red’s scapula. Lust rested a hand on the top of his skull as he spoke into Red’s acoustic meatus.

 

“sweetie, no matter what you think of yourself, _we_ think you deserve to be here. _we_ want you to have new stuff. so let us get ‘em for ya? just sometimes? _please~?”_

 

Red didn’t answer right away. Until he did, Lust was content to keep holding him and stroking Dance’s skull, pressing his chest to the arms wrapped around Red’s. Eventually, Red rubbed his cheekbone against Lust’s as he murmured, “if it makes ya happy, do whatever ya want, sweetheart. that goes fer both of ya.”

 

“thank you, sweetie~!”

 

Lust hugged his boyfriends as he nuzzled Red happily. Red chuckled, a little, and nuzzled back. From behind Red, Dance reached for Lust, running his fingers over the lowermost ribs peeking out from his crop top, making him shiver. He wanted to pull back, to break the contact and keep the moment innocent, but Dance proved he had other ideas when he gripped a rib, keeping Lust right where he was. Their eyes met over Red’s shoulder as Dance rested his chin there, with a borderline evil tilt to his grin.

 

“if we’re done with the slime feelings,” he said, “i think there’s a little matter we need to discuss. somethin’ about red’s clothes being stolen.” He pinched Lust’s rib _just_ right and asked, “what d’ya say, red? think you can help me punish a thief?”

 

Red chuckled, his grin matching Dance’s. “yer damn right i’ll help.”

 

As he was divested of his clothing, Lust thanked his lucky stars for the wonderful people that’d been brought into his life.

 

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

 

As Lust was being punished, Red figured he had to be the luckiest monster on the face of the Earth. To somehow have not one, but _two_ people in a real, meaningful relationship with _him?_ He probably used up all his luck for the rest of his life. Even if he did, he didn’t need it, anymore. He had _them,_ and he was staying for as long as they wanted him. Right now, Dance wanted him here, sitting on the bedroom floor, restraining Lust in his lap.

 

It was Red’s job to hold their datemate’s legs open as a blue velvet pillow (the kind that usually decorated couches) was slowly, torturously, shoved into Lust’s pelvic inlet. The introduction of the foreign object interrupted Lust’s ability to form his pseudoflesh down there, which would make it more difficult to bring him to orgasm (and was kind of the point of this little “punishment.”) _Having something that big shoved in there was kind of hot… but the fact that Lust was_ loving _it made it hotter._

 

In addition to the pillow two small, wireless, bullet-shaped vibrators had been taped onto strategic locations; one to the inside of his pubis, and the other on the outer surface of Lust’s sacrum (conveniently resting against Red’s pubic symphysis, which he did his best to ignore.) Their mid-powered buzzing droned on as Lust squirmed against Red, moaning and mewling as he was filled. He clutched at the hands on his femurs, violet sweat dotting his skull as his entire body flushed in amethystine colors. _Red was pretty sure he was flushing, too. Things were getting pretty damn toasty, in here. Fucking pajamas…_ Halfway through the stuffing process, Dance stopped and looked up at their prisoner.

 

“color.”

 

Lust had to know they wouldn’t leave him hanging, but Red felt a second of _panic_ from him as he cried, “orange! oh, god, please don’t stop. please, please don’t-!”

 

Dance chuckled. “told ya before, ‘god’ is too formal. you can use my name. now _say it.”_

 

“d-d-ance!”

 

Dance twisted the pillow, a bit, his soft-yet-vicious intent making Red shiver. “not quite right, babe. try again.”

 

“d-dance!”

 

“almost. try again.” Twist, twist, _push._

 

“da _-ah~! master~!!!”_

 

“that’s more like it.”

 

Once the sadistic little bastard was satisfied, he finished settling the pillow and scooted closer. He shooed Lust’s hands off Red’s, resting one of his there, instead. His other hand went under Lust’s mandible as he said, “you sit tight. i need to talk to red.”

 

Lust managed to pant, “y-yes, master.”

 

A glance over Lust’s shoulder and gentle pressure on Red’s hand was enough to make him lower Lust’s legs. Dance then directed him to move Lust out of his lap, letting their sweetheart lay flat on his back, legs spread invitingly as he adjusted to the pillow.

 

_Fuck, that thing was big. Was Lust really okay?_ Red scanned him in a quick Check and saw that he was fine, _but look at that flush. He felt really feverish, in his lap, too. Should they be taking their time, like this? Waiting wasn’t always good for Lust. Should he ask Dance to-_

 

As Red fretted, Lust met his eyes. He winked and smiled in that reassuring way, at the same time fetchingly breathless. Before Red could ask if he was okay, Dance rang that _fucking_ bell, demanding his attention. He couldn’t help but jump, a little, snapping his head to face forward. He hid a shiver at the intensity of Dance’s gaze, knowing he should be used to it by now. The fact his pet _knew_ he wasn’t made him scowl. In return, Dance’s eyelights smoldered as he grabbed Red by the front of his pajamas and pulled him down for a kiss. Red let his mouth be plundered as Dance took a turn in his lap. His mind almost fuzzed out, _desire_ and _love_ and _affection_ echoing in stereo through both his pets’ collars.

 

Red wrapped his kitten in his arms. Between Dance’s and Lust’s emotions, he felt like he was adrift in a warm ocean of good feelings. _It all felt so nice. He just wanted to hold both his pets, lay in their nice, soft bed and enjoy being with them._ _Stars above, he was so lucky…_

 

Dance groaned into his mouth, his _territorial possessiveness_ flaring for whatever reason. It was still weird to think some of that was for him, and not all for Lust. _Weird, but kind of nice, too. At least it was proof of how they both wanted him around._

 

Dance ended the kiss, licking his teeth as his eyelights met Red’s once more. His voice was husky as he gave the command to form his magic. Red shivered as he did, feeling his pajamas brush against his dick. _THAT was new._ The sensation was indescribable, and of course Dance just HAD to reach down and grip him through the pjs, rubbing it in. _That felt so fucking good…_

 

Through the haze in Red’s head, he heard Dance say, “i need you to take this and help me wreck lust. you _up_ for it, kitten?”

 

“y-you an’ yer fuckin’ puns…” Red tried to growl, but he couldn’t put any heat into it. It felt too nice to _know_ how much Dance liked touching him, and how much Lust liked watching him be touched. _He_ was the one they wanted to be with. _They could pun all they want, if it meant he was somehow making them happy._ Then he remembered that Dance asked him a question, to which he responded, “yeah, ’m good t’ go, kitten.”

 

Dance smiled and slowly unzipped the pajamas, making Red groan in relief. Some of the heat that’d been trapped in there finally escaped, the cool air rushing in (or so it felt, anyway). His clothes were pushed away from his shoulders, but went no further. Instead, Dance kissed him again, leaning all his weight into Red to make him fall backward. So he laid back, slipping his hands under his stolen coat to rub the sides of Dance’s ribs before his kitten pulled away. He scooted back to sit on his haunches above Red’s knees and took a moment to stare at Red _hungrily_ before looking down at Lust.

 

He ordered Lust to “get over here and prep red,” and their sweetheart was more than happy to comply. He rolled somewhat awkwardly onto his front _(that pillow had to feel weird)_ , but he managed to bring his face to Red’s cock, heart-shaped eyelights pulsing in his orbits as he opened wide. With a happy little hum, Lust swallowed him down, his summoned throat surrounding Red with magic that felt like _home._

 

After a few bobs of Lust’s head, Red was embarrassingly close to completion. Then he made the mistake of opening his orbits and locking eyelights with Dance. His kitten reached into a pocket, then held up a device for him to see, grinning evilly. Red’s eye sockets widened as he identified the remote to the vibrators taped to Lust. He had just long enough to think _oh shit_ before Dance turned the one on their sweetheart’s sacrum all the way up, vibrating hard enough to rattle against the bone. Lust _screamed_ around Red’s dick, then purred as he continued to bob his head.  

 

Red willed himself to keep it together, but Dance wasn’t helping. Whenever Lust only had the head in his mouth, Dance would push his skull back down. After a few of those, he reached for Lust’s throat and squeezed, choking him a little and putting extra pressure on Red. He tried to hold on, he really did, but _he couldn’t take it, anymore! It felt too good!_ He closed his orbits and came, hard, not that he needed his eyelight to know Dance had grabbed Lust’s collar, or that his cock left Lust’s mouth in the middle of his orgasm.

 

As the tremors faded, Red opened his orbits, again. They widened in shock at the state of Lust’s face, covered in his red slime. _Why the fuck was that so hot?_ Dance, who was still holding him by the collar, hauled him up to bring their faces together. Dance’s teeth parted and he licked up the long ropes of magic as he used his other hand to scratch Lust, hard, in the ala. Their little masochist moaned at the treatment, opening his mouth so Dance could get at the slime he still had in there. Red, still half-hard, could feel himself firming up again at just how much his pets were enjoying themselves.

 

Dance abruptly broke the kiss, pushing Lust so he could fall on top of Red, who caught their sweetheart on his chest. Lust nuzzled his sternum, then crawled up for a kiss. As Red once again floated in a haze of _love_ and _affection,_ he idly ran his hands over Lust’s pristine bones, damp with sweat and heated. He would randomly leave a scratch with his claws, scoring the bone slightly the way Lust liked and making him moan. Then Dance was touching his dick again and _oh FUCK that was the vibrator in his hand! Oh fuck, oh shit, oh shitshitSHIT!_

 

Since he had a hand down by Lust’s sacrum, Red found out the vibrator taped there was missing. Dance must’ve taken it off and palmed it while he and Lust were making out, and was now driving Red insane as his dick was guided to the outer edge of the nebulous magic in Lust’s pelvis. Even without form, its energy still made Red’s magic tingle pleasantly, on top of being vibrated. Then, everything stopped, including both sets of buzzing. Red had a chance to catch his breath as Dance spoke.

 

“color.”

 

Lust raised his head to cry, “orange! i’m good! so, sho good~”

 

Dance just HAD to squeeze his dick as he asked, “what about you, red?”

 

_“fuck!_ o-orange!” Looking for something to hold on to, he rested his hands on Lust’s legs.

 

Finally, _finally,_ Red’s magic and Lust’s were allowed to collide. It felt electric, dancing from Red’s dick all the way up his spine to buzz in the back of his skull. It had heated the pillow, and Red groaned as he was squeezed between its soft, velvet embrace and Lust’s bone so very, very slowly. Just when Red thought it couldn’t get any better Dance’s magic was there, sliding in next to him as their sweetheart keened between them.

 

Dance set the punishing rhythm they were to follow, which Red did his best to maintain. The bell on his kitten’s collar sang sweetly as he moved. The vibrator still taped to Lust’s pubis was turned on, buzzing against all of them. Red watched as Dance used the vibrator he held to touch Lust all over. Lust’s incoherent babbling rose in pitch, as did the noises Red tried to hold in. He closed his orbits and gasped for air he didn’t (technically) need as he drowned in his pets’ magic and emotions.

 

Summer warmth and ocean tides combined, pulling him under. The sea of their love was bottomless, beautiful and terrifying at the same time, but love was a scary thing. Though Red didn’t consider himself a brave person, he was willing to try. _He’d keep trying, as long as it was for them._

 

Red felt strong vibrations on his old femur fracture. Even the pajamas couldn’t mute sensation entirely. Red swore and reflexively dug his claws into Lust, which sent their sweetheart over the edge with a wordless cry. Red and Dance followed him soon after. None of them stopped moving until every drop of pleasure had been wrung from their bodies, until they all crumpled on top of one another.

 

Somehow, Red managed not to pass out, but he still needed a minute to recover. He spent it rubbing his pets’ skulls, making them purr until Dance moved. Red took that as his cue to sit up, and the two of them set about unburdening Lust. Their sweetheart laid limp as a rag doll in Red’s arms, barely conscious and wearing the biggest, silliest grin. Red felt a rare moment of pride at having helped put that expression on his face.

 

After a soak, a scrub, and a quick bite of leftovers, they went to bed. Snug in brand-new boxers and a t-shirt, Red settled in with a happy sigh, his pets in his arms.

 

Dance had put himself in the middle, laying on his back. Lust was already snug against one side, purring as his skull rested on his shoulder. Red was on the other side, though not pillowed by Dance. Instead, he’d made himself comfortable on the cheeseburger plush, tucking Dance under his mandible. The hood of his kitten’s sweatshirt was soft under his cheekbone as he breathed in the scents of fresh, clean bone. _Dance would have to live with his hood being trapped. At least he finally took off the coat he borrowed. That thing was probably going to smell like Dance for days… not that Red minded. It kept his kitten warm while he was away, that was all that mattered._

 

Dance shivered, a little. _Did he speak too soon?_ While Dance didn’t feel panicked, or pissy-uncomfortable _(just annoyed, like always, and… sort of aroused? What?),_ Red tucked his pets in a little more, anyway. Just to be sure they were warm. All that earned him was a huff from Dance and a happy, if sleepy, trill from Lust.

 

Dance bumped his skull into Red’s mandible and muttered, “you’re too much, sometimes, you know that?”

 

Utterly confused, Red said, “uh… no?”

 

Dance sighed. “of course not.” He reached up with his free hand to stroke the arm Red had draped over him and Lust. “don’t worry about it, professor. you’ll figure it out.”

 

Red rolled his eyelight. “whatever ya say, kitten. g’night.”

 

“g’night, red.”

 

Red pushed himself up and leaned over Dance enough to murmur “g’night, sweetheart” into Lust’s acoustic meatus. As he laid back down, a slurred reply came from Dance’s shoulder.

 

“g’night, shweetie. g’night, b’by. luv you guyz…”

 

Red chuckled, stroking Lust’s skull as he said, “we love ya, too.” Dance’s response was tighten his arm around Lust in a hug. They all started to drift off, soft and warm and _secure._

 

_…or were they? Should he do another perimeter check, anyway? Did he check the windows? Maybe he should get up and-_

 

A soft groan that sounded like a long, drawn-out “stop” ground Red’s thoughts to a halt. He broke into a nervous sweat as he struggled to keep it together. _Of course he’d wake up his kitten. Good going, dumbfuck, now Dance was going to be mad and-_

 

“knock knock.”

 

“uh… who’z there?”

 

“calm.”

 

“calm who?”

 

“calm down, we’re fine.” After a soft huff and more gentle stroking of his arm, Dance told him to, “just go to sleep.”

 

Slowly, Red calmed down. Dance wasn’t even really annoyed, just… tired. And those fingers running up and down his ulna felt nice. _Just being with his pets felt so nice. Even if they never included him in the sex, Red would’ve been happy with just this._ With a sigh, he settled back down, falling deeper and deeper into sleep’s embrace.

 

He thought he heard Dance say, “love you, kitten,” but it was probably just a dream, like the last one. _Oh well. He used to have worse dreams. At least he didn’t have to worry about those, any more. And it was all thanks to his pets._

 

Red felt that weird itch in his ribs, again, and let himself rumble with that stupid noise Dance and Lust liked so much. At least it served the purpose of calming his pets, helping them sleep better. Then they started making their own (much nicer) purring noises and Red figured he must’ve done something right.

 

The sound of their combined purring filled the room. Red finally let himself be lulled to sleep, dreaming of the ocean, sunshine and the people he loved so very, very much.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lust took his brother Pink along on his shopping trip for Red. Edge was invited because “ONLY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE EDGE KNOWS WHAT SUITS HIS BROTHER BEST! NYAH HAHA HA HA! >:D” (He didn’t actually get another suit for Red. He just thought the pun was appropriate.)
> 
> -Lusty luvs hiz boyfwends vewy, vewy much~ UwU Himself? Not so much. =/
> 
> -If anyone besides Lust invaded the bedroom, Red would’ve woken up MUCH sooner, and more violently. He attacc while he protecc. BUT, since it was just his sweetheart, Red was chill. Good kitty~ *pat pat* Or rather, [good D.O.G. ](https://kamari333.tumblr.com/post/182768908159/i-have-a-question-regarding-burlesque-i-know-that):3
> 
> -Yes, I referenced my own fanfic, Bump in the Night. ~~Here I go again, botching Kam’s boys… hhhh… >__<;;~~
> 
> -Featuring Sans Underfell: Neurotic Worrywart! :D He got to feel every moment of annoyance, frustration and pissiness Dance felt while he was working. Red kept checking to make sure there weren’t any fear feelz, because that would’ve been a Big Fucking Problem and he’s supposed to fix those. _(Not that he thinks he’s any good at it, but Dance is HIS pet and Red WILL take care of him fuck you very much and good day.)_
> 
> - _(He’ll take care of Lust, too, despite the underpants theft.)_
> 
> -I figure Boss took Red to a tailor’s as soon as he found one he could trust, on the surface. Probably because Red mentioned he needed a suit for Teacher’s Shit. Red probably wasn’t exactly enthused, but went along with it, anyway.
> 
> -Wed luvs hiz boyfwends vewy, vewy much~ UwU Himself? Not at ALL. =”( ~~I wish I thought of this note back in the first chapter. GOD. DAMN IT! *slides away like Rouxls Kaard*~~
> 
> -Dance is trying not to call Red things like “stupid” and “moron” and “idiot.” After all, Red should know better, by now. Gentle-gentle is so much frustrate for the salty boi~ *evil cackle* >:3c ~~I love torturing him someone halp me.~~
> 
> -Can you tell I was rushing to get to the smut? I can. Then again, I’m the one that’s been staring at this doc for, like, 3 weeks. >_<; 
> 
> -I saw a couple comics of (Undertale) Sans masturbating with a pillow and I thought to myself “um… that’s kinda hot? O////o” And then I thought of the Burlesque Boys and then my hands slipped. Oopsie doopsie~
> 
> -Red STILL can haz cheezburger fite meh. >:V
> 
> -Dancey luvs his boyfwends vewy, vewy much~ UwU ~~Even if one of them is a dirty cheater that pulls cheap cute moves like acting all zen then genuinely worrying about them. SO CUTE. he wants his kitten but nope too tired for even a soul boner. HOW CAN RED NOT KNOW HOW CUTE HE IS?! what an asshole <3 ~~
> 
> -I should’ve done a better job of describing how sleepy Red was at the end of the first chapter. He didn’t really hear Dance, at the time, and thought he was dreaming it. =/
> 
> -Hee hee hee, cuddle kittens~ <3


	3. Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done.... It's finally DONE! This eight thousand word beast of a chapter is finally done! This entire trip of selff-indulgence is finally DONE!!! TToTT 
> 
> I think I almost got burnt out, so I'm proud of myself. ^w^ Now I can post this before I lose my nerve and enjoy my birthday in a couple days. :p 
> 
> Thank you, Kamari, for letting me borrow your boys for my own nefarious purposes. I know I don't always do them justice, but I hope you at least got a chuckle or two out of my shenanigans. :3

* * *

 

Dance sat on an empty kitchen counter, watching Red make popcorn. Although he could’ve helped Lust take a shower, he figured quality time with his kitten was in order.  _ (Besides, Lust said his quality time could wait.) _ He and Red were close enough to touch, if they wanted, but Dance was more interested in watching Red work. 

 

_ His kitten couldn’t just throw a bag of the stuff in the microwave. Nope, he had to give making his own a shot.  _

 

Red had started by melting butter on the lowest heat he could manage. Then he covered a big-ass metal bowl with tin foil and started swirling it over another burner, trying to heat the small amount of oil he’d put in the bowl with the kernels. It made a racket, but Red felt so  _ excited _ by his little project that Dance couldn’t bring himself to snark at him. Not after how he’d been such a good kitten, the night before.  _ Besides, it was nice to see him relaxed while he was awake.  _ So Dance just took a swig of the homemade ketchup and took in the eye candy that was his boyfriend.

 

Red was wearing some of his new clothes, today. Lust had found track shorts not unlike what he used to wear (just brand-new and no longer see-through in the right light.) The wine-like color of his heavy cotton t-shirt complimented his eyelight (which, at the moment, was more brown than red, the green sparks brighter than usual.  _ So cute…!)  _ Mustard yellow socks, thick and warm, completed the look. 

 

The rest of the new clothes had been put away by the time Dance woke up, so he didn’t get a chance to see them. Not even the “monkey suit” Red had been so upset over, which was too bad.  _ He wanted to see Red all cleaned up…  _

 

It was also a bit of a disappointment to see that Lust (or, rather, Boss Edge) had bought clothing so similar to what had been replaced, but Dance understood the logic; if Red wasn’t comfortable with it, he might not wear it. If he didn’t wear any of it, that defeated the purpose of shopping for him. So Lust (and Boss) had the right of it. 

 

_ Damn it. Oh, well. At least the pajamas were different. _

 

Unfortunately, Red’s newly-christened kigurumi had to go in the hamper. The thing had been absolutely  _ covered _ in slime and drenched in sweat (mostly Red’s, but some of Lust’s, too) by the end of the night. Granted, the magical nature of the fluids meant they would dissipate, eventually, but last night had been a rather emotional ride for them all, and the feelings behind the slime made it persist longer than normal. It had still been there after they all bathed (much to Red’s embarrassment), so into the wash it went.

 

As much as Red loved Lust, and was willing to wear the kigurumi for him, Dance could feel his  _ relief _ at being back in normal clothing. It was kind of a shame, but at the same time Relaxed Red was  _ so fucking cute _ that Dance felt it made up for missing the monkey suit. Almost.

 

_ If only he could get Red to show him that baby album Lust told him about, that would _ really _ square things up. And the mental image of a tiny Boss might help him keep his cool the next time they had dinner at the terrifying bastard’s place. Maybe. A guy could dream, anyway. _

 

Red was mildly  _ confused _ as he swirled the bowl. He reached for the dial to turn the burner up, just a little, his sleeve shifting just enough to let Dance see a bit of the scar he put there. The thing had yet to fade, and probably never would. 

 

He tried not to feel bad about it. He’d been forgiven a long time ago, but  _ damn it, that scar shouldn’t even BE there! If he’d just gotten his shit together, sooner, Red never would’ve been hurt. He wouldn’t have put his boyfriends through that panic attack. Hell, if he realized he was channeling other people’s emotions a long time ago, he and Red might have gotten together before they met Lust. At the very least, they could’ve been friends by the time he came into their lives. They could’ve done a lot of things sooner, if only… _

 

_ If only the kid hadn’t  _ **_broken_ ** _ him. Again and again and again and-! _

 

**_POP!_ **

 

Dance’s soul felt like it rammed into his sternum, trying to escape. He hunched forward and held his scar as a flare of  _ pain _ filled it.  _ Oh, fuck, he was split open, again! He was gonna die in Lust’s kitchen right next to Red and they were gonna be so upset what kind of shitty boyfriend was he why was he like this whywhywhywhy-?! _

 

A scarred hand cupped Dance’s jaw. His eyelights moved up find Red standing before him, his boyfriend’s  _ love _ and  _ concern _ finally filtering through the growing panic in his broken soul.  _ Except some of the panic was Red’s.  _

 

Dance could guess what his kitten was going to ask, so he made himself say “i’m okay” as he separated their emotions. Gentle fingers started stroking his neck, just above the collar. He tilted his skull into it, sighing in relief as he calmed down. The popcorn kept popping as he and Red had a moment.  _ It felt so nice. His kitten was so good to him…  _

 

Red’s fingers kept stroking as he asked, “ya sure yer ok, kitten? ya don’t need nuthin’? not even lust?” 

 

“i’m sure.” He reached up with his free hand to grasp the metacarpals his cheekbone rested on. He closed his orbits as he said, “this is good.” 

 

Dance wasn’t sure whether he meant the gentle touch, the monster touching him, or the feelings they shared. He just knew he didn’t want the moment to end. He wanted that big, gentle hand to stay right where it was. He wanted those careful claws to keep rubbing his vertebrae. He just wanted to breathe his kitten in, all sweet watermelon and savory, smoky salt and…  _ burnt popcorn? What the-? Oh, FUCK. _

 

Dance’s eye sockets snapped open. Red was looking at the popcorn bowl and sweating. The thing had been left on the burner in Red’s haste to comfort Dance. His gaze darted back and forth between the two, but he wasn’t moving. _Why wasn’t Red doing something? That went for himself, too! …shit._ _Red wasn’t going to let him go if he thought he was needed!_

 

Dance dropped Red’s hand and tried to nudge him away with a heel, but he missed. The second his hand was released Red sprang into action, snatching up the bowl in one hand and turning off the burner with the other. _He was fast, for a big guy._ _So amazing._

 

Red took the bowl to the sink as he used blue magic to get a pot lid down from the cabinet. He carefully peeled away the foil, checking for flames. There weren’t any, but the smell of burnt popcorn intensified. Red’s profile was impassive, but Dance could feel his kitten’s self-loathing building.  _ That needed to be nipped in the bud. _

 

Dance gave his bell a flick to gain Red’s attention. Once he had it, he said, “none of that. it was just an accident. you’re fine.”

 

“but-“

 

“you. are. fine. now get back over here so i can prove it.”

 

Red didn’t look convinced, but covered the ruined popcorn with the lid (probably to control the smell more than anything else) before walking back to Dance. He gave the butter still on the stove a quick glance (it was fine), then Checked Dance. 

 

Dance rolled his eyelights. “i told you i’m okay.”

 

“you sure’a that?” 

 

“yes, i am _. _ why do you keep asking?” 

 

“cuz i could feel ya spiralin’. ya were reachin’ for yer sternum, then ya got all startled an’ shit. i know bein’ cold don’t help when ya start hurtin’, an’ you said lv is cold, so…” Red trailed off and averted his eyelights,  _ ashamed _ of something. Most likely himself. 

 

_ Oh, that sweet, considerate prick. He still thought he triggered the panic attacks simply by existing! _ Dance shook his head, denying the unspoken assertion. “lv might be cold, but  _ you _ aren’t. now shut up and hold me.”

 

Red blinked, then smirked as he did as he was told. Dance could hear and feel the fondness in his voice as he said, “such a demandin’ kitten. ya know ya don’t gotta be such a dick when ya ask fer a hug.” 

 

With Red’s arms around him Dance scooted himself closer, sitting on the very edge of the counter with Red between his knees. He wrapped his arms around Red’s neck, pressing their frontal bones together. Their eyelights met as he murmured, “guess it’s a good thing my boyfriends like dick, then.” He let his smile fall, a little, then added, “seriously, though, stop being an such an ass to yourself.”

 

Red took his turn to grin. “but i thought ya liked ass?”

 

Dance shook his head at the deflection, but let the subject drop. Their height difference had been negated by his sitting on the counter, which he was going to enjoy for as long as he could. He brushed his cheekbone against Red’s as he moved to rest his mandible on a strong shoulder. 

 

Red started rubbing his back, claws tucked in as his knuckles drew slow circles in his hoodie. He closed his orbits with a sigh, enjoying the attention.  _ That always felt so good. The twinge from yesterday was coming back, though… _

 

Dance put it out of his mind so he could enjoy the moment with his boyfriend. He did so until Red twitched, probably feeling a change in Lust’s emotions through their bond. Dance could feel it, too (though barely, since the bathroom was just on the edge of his perception); there was a spike of  _ alarm, _ which quickly morphed into  _ concern. _

 

 _The burnt popcorn reeked…_ _Lust could probably smell it, even in the bathroom._ Dance opened his orbits just in time to see their datemate shortcut into the kitchen. 

 

Lust was a still little damp, wearing only sweatpants, his collar and a towel draped around his neck. His entire body was tense with worry until he saw that everything was fine. His eyelights flicked from Red, to Dance, then the stove, visibly confused as he asked, “you guys ok?” 

 

Red half-turned, keeping an arm around Dance as he invited Lust to come closer with the other. Lust took him up on the offer as Red said, “we’re fine, sweetheart. first batch’a popcorn didn’t go right, is all.”

 

Tucked under Red’s arm, Lust gave him a quick hug as he said, “awww, that’s too bad. is there anything i can do to help?”

 

It almost looked like Red would say he didn’t need any, but Dance saw when he changed his mind. Lust was nudged toward Dance as he said, “take care’a him fer me. gotta get started on a new batch if we’re gonna have any popcorn fer movie night.”

 

Lust smiled brightly. “ok~!” 

 

As soon as Red stepped away from them, Lust threw his arms around Dance’s middle. He returned the hug, not caring about the droplets of cool water still clinging to Lust, too busy basking in the  _ love _ and  _ warmth _ shining like metaphorical sunlight from his boyfriend. Even if Red hadn’t already chased away the cold in his scar, Lust would’ve finished the job quite nicely.  _ He was lucky to have two boyfriends who could do that.  _ He tucked Lust’s skull under his chin and felt a chuckle against his sternum.

 

After a nuzzle, Lust asked, “havin’ fun with red, baby~?” 

 

Dance nodded. “more like enjoying the scenery, but yeah.”  _ Speaking of which… _

 

He pulled away enough to take Lust’s towel into his hands and started wiping him down. Lust was surprised, at first, then laughed as he was lavished with attention. He stood with his hands on Dance’s femurs, phalanges kneading a little as the towel worked in little circles all over his upper half. 

 

Red watched them from the corner of his orbit, his feelings mostly  _ amused  _ with a dash of the  _ tranquility _ he felt whenever he watched the two of them loving on each other. That Red could be so happy, just because  _ they _ were happy, was one of the things that made him such an amazing boyfriend. That got Dance thinking.

 

 _He needed to do something to show his appreciation for Red. Both his boyfriends, really, but what? What could he possibly do that would convey the_ depth _of his gratitude for their patience as he dealt with his shit? What would match the_ all-encompassing _love they provided, every day?_ _What was obvious enough to get his point across without him actually_ pounding _it into Red’s_ thick-

 

As the new batch of popcorn started popping, Dance started blushing as his soul skipped a couple beats. He wasn’t sure how to feel about his idea. There was a reason they didn’t do things  _ that _ way very often,  _ but it might work… _

 

From the depths of the towel draped over his head, Lust’s eyelights shone out. He raised a brow ridge at Dance,  _ curious _ as to why his hands stilled. Dance tried to laugh it off, but then his eyes shifted to Red. His kitten had picked up on the thread of  _ arousal _ trying to worm its way through their bond, judging by the slight blush on his face. As Dance’s thought settled itself in his pelvis Red’s blush darkened, which he matched. 

 

Their eyelights met, for a second, but they both had to look away. Dance hunched his shoulders and raised his hood as Red focused  _ very _ intently on what he was doing. It became a feedback loop of arousal and embarrassment, and Dance struggled to sort out whose was whose.  _ Their wavelengths just HAD to be so similar, didn’t they?!  _

 

Lust’s  _ amusement  _ cut in. Dance focused on him as he smiled with a mischievous tilt. He leaned in close, draping his towel over both their heads. In the dark, Dance’s blush lit Lust’s bones with faint blue light, but he was too preoccupied by a sweet, distracting kiss to notice. 

 

When their mouths finally parted, Dance was much calmer. He was about to thank Lust when his boyfriend stood on his tip-toes and murmured into his acoustic meatus.

 

“red will be more than happy to do whatever~ you~ want~ all you have to do is ask.”

 

“i know.”  _ Getting Red to do what he wanted wasn’t the problem.  _ The real trick was giving up control long enough to let Red have his way with him. 

 

While Dance knew he didn’t always have to be in charge, it was a struggle to lay back and let his boyfriends take the reins. More of a struggle than it should’ve been. _He loved Red and Lust! He could trust them with anything!_ _Why was it so difficult to let them lead things in bed? Yeah, it was fun as hell to hold the reins, but his boyfriends deserved to have a turn more often than they did._

 

A feeling of  _ triumph _ from Red interrupted Dance’s thoughts. He and Lust came out from their towel tunnel to watch Red pour the melted butter over the finished popcorn, then add a healthy pinch of salt to the bowl while tossing everything. Lust and Dance had a few seconds to appreciate Red’s skilled movements before the bowl was offered to them. They didn’t hesitate to dig in as Red grinned confidently (hiding his nervousness from anyone that didn’t know him as well as they did.) He had nothing to fear, though. 

 

As Lust hummed with delight, Dance’s eyelights rolled into the back of his skull.  _ How Red could make popcorn, of all things, taste SO good-!  _ He took the bowl from Red and held it as he and Lust ate some more.

 

Between munches, Lust exclaimed, “this is so~ good! this is much better than the kind in the bag!” Dance nodded in agreement as Red rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“’s not like i did a whole lot,” he said modestly. “jus’ used better oil an’ real butter n’ shit like that.” He shook himself, then noticed that they were still munching away. “you guys’re gonna run out before the movie starts… lemme know when ya do. i’ll make more.” 

 

“thank you, sweetie~!”

 

Red moved away, tidying up the kitchen. “no prob, sweetheart. you two go an’ start the movie while i do this.”

 

Dance held up a piece of popcorn as he asked, “hey, aren’t you gonna try any?” 

 

“don’t gotta,” said Red. “you two have all ya want.”

 

 _Not this, again._ Dance gave Red a level look before telling him to, “c’mere.” A little _confused,_ Red stopped what he was doing to stand beside them. Dance’s next order was, “summon your tongue and open your mouth.” 

 

Red raised a brow ridge at him, even as he complied. The other brow ridge joined it as Dance placed the popcorn on his tongue. His expression was dumbstruck as he swallowed, blushing slightly.  _ Stars above, he was so cute… _

 

A heart-eyed Lust bounced on his toes as he squealed, drawing attention to himself. He excitedly blurted, “my turn!” as he picked a piece of popcorn and offered it to Red. “here, sweetie! say  _ ‘ah~’ _ ” It took Red a bit longer to take his piece, long enough for a stab of self-doubt to flicker in Lust’s expression and emotions. He started to lower his hand as he asked, “is… is this ok?”

 

Red grabbed his wrist, bringing Lust’s hand back up to his mouth, rumbling “o’course yer ok.” He carefully took the popcorn into his mouth, mindful of his teeth. He even licked the butter and salt off Lust’s phalanges, although whether he intended to be so…  _ sultry _ about it was debatable.  _ (Probably not. Red could be a sexy bastard, when he tried, but sometimes it was hotter when he wasn’t trying. Like that made any sense.) _ Intentional or not, Red’s actions sent shivers up their spines, anyway. 

 

Red smirked down at Lust, still gently holding him by the wrist as he said, “thanks fer that, sweetheart.” His smirk was replaced by his earlier confusion as he asked them both, “but what th’fuck wazzat  _ for? _ ” Dance was the one to answer him. 

 

“it’s because you’re a dingus that doesn’t know how to eat his own food.”  _ He just shoveled it into his own face, never savoring his own hard work. Red deserved a little recognition, damn it. Especially from himself! He was a amazing and he needed to know it! _

 

Red’s  _ confusion _ redoubled, probably because the emotions behind Dance’s insult didn’t really match the words. Lust rolled his eyelights at them both, saying, “what dance  _ means, _ sweetie, is that we want you to enjoy your wonderful cooking with us.” 

 

“oh-kaaay… whatever you guys want.” 

 

Dance rolled his eyelights. It was clear that Red  _ still _ didn’t get it, but they couldn’t spend all night trying to make him understand. Dance hopped off the counter while still holding the bowl, then said, “c’mon, guys. movie time.” 

 

He took a shortcut from the kitchen counter to the couch, picking a movie as he waited for the others. Lust was probably going to throw on a shirt before joining him, and Red be coming shortly. Until he did, Dance wasn’t going to make himself  _ too _ comfortable. Red’s lap was the best seat in the house, and it wasn’t movie night unless the three of them were in a big cuddle heap. 

 

If only that twinge in his spine would go away…

 

~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~

 

The movies Dance picked were good, as usual. The burnt popcorn smell had faded, turning it into just another pleasant evening on the couch. Lust sat beside Red, tucked snugly under an arm as Dance sat in Red’s lap. The two of them would take turns feeding Red, who was more than content to let them, since his hands were preoccupied with holding them. Dance would occasionally add a dab of ketchup to a piece before popping it into his mouth, humming with delight every time. Just one thing marred an otherwise perfect night…

 

It happened again as Lust reached into the bowl. Dance did a little stretch while still seated, moving his shoulders and tilting his skull from side-to-side. Even though he once said Red was “the most comfortable sack of bones ever,” he looked like he was having trouble relaxing.  _ And there! Was that a flash of pain in his expression?  _

 

Red decided enough was enough and asked, “dance? you a’ight?” 

 

Their boyfriend nodded. “i’m fine. just sore from work.”

 

Lust asked, “do you want me to take a look, baby?” 

 

“it can wait ‘til the movie’s over.”

 

“mebbe you oughta let ‘im, kitten. if yer hurtin’, it’s best not t’ put it off.”

 

After a moment to consider it, Dance sighed. “you’re right. let’s do this.”

 

Red stopped the movie and turned off the TV. Dance hopped out of Red’s lap to put the bowl in the kitchen as Lust went to the bedroom to prepare everything. Red followed him and, as the two of them fussed over the bed, Lust was struck by a thought. 

 

“hey, red? do you wanna help me with dance?”

 

“help how?” 

 

“well~ i’ve been teaching you how to give backrubs. you could give one to dance after i check his spine!” 

 

“i dunno…”

 

“sounds good to me.” 

 

Red startled at the sound of Dance’s voice behind him. He whirled to face their boyfriend, cheekbones blushing and orbits wide. “…wut?”

 

Lust clapped his hands and smiled. “you heard him sweetie~!” To Dance, “lay down on the bed and we can get started.” 

 

“i can keep my shirt on, right?”

 

“sure, baby. if you want.” 

 

The subtle tightness in Dance’s expression relaxed. He took off his hoodie and sauntered over to the bed, laying on his front before hiking up the back of his shirt to expose his spine. Red thoughtfully put a pillow under his lumbar vertebrae, supporting Dance as he rested his chin on another pillow. 

 

Red tried to leave as Lust crawled onto the bed to straddle their boyfriend’s hips. Dance grabbed a clawed hand, pulling Red down until they laid side-by-side. Lust watched as Dance side-eyed Red, who started sweating under the intense gaze. 

 

“stay right here. i’m still looking forward to that backrub.”

 

“i only jus’ started learnin’,” Red protested. “’m prolly not gonna be no good… ya sure ya don’t want me t’ get outta here so you guys can-“

 

Dance laced his phalanges between Red’s, saying, “i want  _ you _ to give me a massage. just kick back ‘til lust’s done.” 

 

Red blinked before he made himself relax with a huff. “…if that’s what ya want, kitten.” He used his free hand to pet Dance’s skull, who relaxed even further into the pillows. Even as he did, Dance felt a need to grouse.

 

_ “you’re _ the kitten. a good one, too.” 

 

“nuh uh.  _ yer _ the good kitten.”

 

The two of them started blushing, smiling all the while. Dance stroked the nearest metacarpal he could reach with his thumb, then Red returned the favor, dipping a claw into the space between Dance’s metacarpals as his other hand scratched Dance under the collar.

 

Lust had to smother a squeal.  _ His boyfriends were so. CUTE~! But they were here for a reason~ _ “we good to go, baby?”

 

“yeah. thanks for this, babe.” 

 

“you’re welcome~!”

 

The realignment of Dance’s spine was done all too soon. If Lust lingered a little longer than he had to while double-checking for microfractures, Dance would have to forgive him. He didn’t seem to mind, though, as Lust took a moment to caress the supple column of bone under his hands.  _ His boys were such a treat to touch~ But he couldn’t be TOO greedy… _ “okay, sweetie, you’re up!”

 

After once last nod from Dance, Red pushed himself into an upright position. He took Lust’s place above Dance, his expression nervous despite trying hard to hide it. Lust gave him a hug, a kiss on the temporal bone and whispered encouragement into his acoustic meatus. 

 

“you’re gonna do fine. i know you will. just don’t forget to have fun, ok?”

 

Poor Red was still nervous as he muttered, “can you, uh… couldja stick around? gimme pointers, n’shit?”

 

“of course!” He didn’t think Red needed any, but if it made his sweetheart feel better then Lust would stay and enjoy the show. After one last hug and kiss, he made himself comfortable beside Dance. Propped up on one elbow, he had a lovely view of the proceedings, from Dance’s skull all the way down to Red. 

 

The contemplative expression had returned to Dance’s face, making Lust wonder what he was thinking about. Dance caught his gaze, then flicked his eyelights to the side before burying his face in the pillow, though he was unable to hide the azure blush creeping its way over his maxilla.  _ Just what was he so nervous about? Did he want to do something with Red? What was so embarrassing?  _ Lust had an idea of what it could be, but didn’t have time to ask before intelligent conversation took a backseat to the massage.

 

As Lust figured, Red didn’t need any direction to turn Dance into putty under his big, strong hands. Lust contented himself with running his hand over Dance’s skull and watching his expressions as he blissed out. That meant he got to see the second Dance made up his mind about whatever he’d been thinking about.

 

“hey, red. go lower, for me.”

 

“ok… this good?”

 

“lower.”

 

“ya mean… all the way down?”

 

“yup.” 

 

“ok?” Red’s voice rose almost to a squeak as he said, “uh… d-didja mean ta form yer ass?” 

 

“yup.” 

 

“…ok???”

 

Lust snorted, holding back a laugh. He could see Dance blushing, despite his calm tone. His amusement was noticed and Dance tried reaching for his hood, only for his hand to find air. He buried his face back into the pillow, instead, arching his spine at the same time to raise his still-clothed hips into Red’s kneading hands. 

 

A suggestion was on the tip of Lust’s tongue, but he held it. It wasn’t his place to ruin his boyfriends’ moment with any unwanted input.  _ Did Dance want them to be alone? Should he leave?  _ He didn’t have a chance to choose what to do before Red held up his hands in surrender.

 

“i’ll admit it; i got NO fuckin’ idea what i’m doin’.” 

 

Dance pushed himself up to shoot an incredulous look over his shoulder. “you were doing just fine!” 

 

_ Judging from the tent in Dance’s sweatpants, he sure was…  _ Lust’s traitor mouth blurted out “can i help?” before he could stop himself.

 

Red nodded vigorously, sweating. “yeah, yeah! you take over an’ i’ll-“

 

_ “you _ aren’t going anywhere!” Dance hissed, pinning Red with a glare. Their sweetheart visibly wilted, and Lust stepped in before Red could bristle back and things turned into a full-blown fight.

 

“gently, baby. it’s not red’s fault he doesn’t know how to massage butts. we got a little, well,  _ distracted~ _ during that lesson. didn’t we, sweetie~?”  _ If getting his body folded almost in half and thoroughly fucked into the mattress qualified as a distraction.  _ Judging from the knowing smirk on Dance’s face, he had an idea of what went unsaid, but  _ now wasn’t the time for pleasant memories. _ Calmly, Lust said, “red, let’s pick up where we left off with that lesson. dance, do you mind being a teacher’s aid?”

 

“not at all.”

 

“thank you~! to start, you should ditch the sweatpants. for the lesson’s sake.”

 

“ok.” 

 

Poor Red looked lost as Dance moved to sit up, like their sweetheart couldn’t believe what was happening. Lust had to scoot him away so Dance could get up on his knees and pull down his sweats, revealing that sculpted, cerulean bottom and giving them a glimpse of his half-hard cock. Red was captivated as Dance threw his pants onto the floor and laid on his front once more, spreading his femurs a little as he made himself comfortable. 

 

Lust gently coaxed Red into straddling Dance’s knees. He held clawed hands in his own, rubbing the metacarpals as he said, “ok, sweetie, there’s no reason to be nervous. just think of it as a backside rub!”

 

Dance chuckled, all of a sudden. “can i  _ butt _ in? it’s kinda chilly in here.”

 

Lust chuckled back. “sorry, baby~ we don’t mean to be a  _ bum- _ mer.”

 

“fuhgedda-butt-it.”

 

Red groaned, rolling his eyelight skyward. “oh my fuckin’ god, can we jus’ get this over with?!”

 

Dance wiggled his hips. “you mean  _ end _ the comedy routine?”

 

“i meant stop dickin’ around!”

 

Dance said nothing in response. His bottom clenched as his skull turned azure all over. When he buried his face in the pillow, Lust raised a brow ridge.  _ Was his hunch right, after all?  _ Going out on a limb, he said, “welp, sweetie, looks like  _ you’re _ the one who’s gonna do the dicking tonight. is that what you want, baby?” 

 

When Dance nodded into his pillow, Red’s blush returned with a vengeance. Lust moved to press his palms to the backs of Red’s hands as he said, “ok~! that means you get the  _ extra special _ massage~! you ready, red?”

 

Red was sweating, probably freaking himself out (again) as he hesitantly said, “…no?” 

 

Lust kissed him on the cheekbone. “don’t worry! i’ll be right here beside you. you’re gonna do fine, ok?” 

 

After a slow nod, the lesson began. Lust guided Red’s hands down to Dance’s ass, teaching him where to apply pressure to best relax the pseudomuscles. He kept it simple, at first, running their metacarpals up and down and murmuring instructions until both Red and Dance relaxed. Then, things got a little more…  _ technical. _

 

Using their thumbs, Lust coaxed Red to rub deeper into Dance’s flesh, working in circles as they made their way into the valley between his cheeks. Dance let out a shaky sigh, pushing into their hands as Lust parted his flesh. That gave Red a view of the pucker of indigo magic he rarely saw, let alone touched. 

 

“this muscle needs relaxing, too,” Lust said softly. “don’t wanna give our boyfriend a half-assed massage, do we~?” Red briefly rolled his eyelight at the pun, but refocused on Dance as Lust sat back, leaving him on his own with an encouraging smile. 

 

As Lust petted Dance’s sacrum, Red rubbed both sides of their boyfriend’s entrance. Keeping his eyelight on what he was doing, Red asked, “couldja get me that watermelon lube, sweetheart?” As Lust rose from the bed to rummage through his lube collection, Red barked a laugh and added, “you two shoulda seen the look on suave’s face when i bought that shit. served ‘im right fer gettin’ in my face, first thing.”

 

Dance lifted his face from the pillow long enough to say, “could we  _ please _ not talk about my bro right now?”

 

“heh heh! fair ‘nuff. sorry, kitten.” 

 

Lust chuckled as he handed over the lube. It warmed his soul to see Red laughing about the mix-up he made back then, assuming Dance’s brother was Lust’s. He hadn’t thought it was very funny, at the time, thinking he’d endangered them all by inviting a “stranger” into the apartment.  _ He always loved Red’s laugh. _

 

Red took the lube with a quick “thanks,” popping the plastic lid open. The artificial watermelon scent filled the air, making Red grimace with mild distaste. Though he still didn’t care for the fruit, he covered the phalanges of his left hand with the slick fluid. Meanwhile, Dance shuddered, muffling a moan with the pillow he was squeezing the life out of (not that it had one.)  _ That scent always did a lot to get their baby’s motor running~ _

 

Very,  _ very _ carefully, Red started rubbing Dance’s entrance with his lubed hand. Now sitting at the head of the bed, Lust watched as Red slowly slid a phalange inside. He fought down his own desire as Dance shuddered and twitched, his bottom clenching under Red’s dry hand. 

 

Red stopped, brow ridges knitting with concern. “easy, kitten. m’ claws can still sting ya, even if they don’t take off no hp…”

 

Lust started petting Dance’s skull. In the most soothing tone he could muster, he said, “gotta stay relaxed for red, remember? he’ll take care of ya, baby, don’t you worry~” 

 

His face still planted in the pillow, Dance mumbled, “i know he will. he always does.” Turning his head so he look at Lust, he added, “you will, too, because you two love me and i… i-itooyoulove!” 

 

Having gone and embarrassed himself by trying to use his words while flustered, Dance blushed brighter than a blue stop sign. Before he could hide his face, though, Lust cupped his cheekbone with a hand and rained kisses all over Dance’s skull. Lust kept pecking until he reached his boyfriend’s mouth, where he couldn’t help but give him the biggest, sloppiest kiss he could.  _ Hearing those little words, no matter how jumbled up they were, would always feel amazing. Lust hoped he could make Dance just as happy, feel just as wanted, for the rest of their lives. _

 

Dance released the pillow and pushed himself up, giving as good as he got. One arm curled around Lust before he was pulled down for a  _ real _ kiss. Lust wrapped his arms around Dance’s shoulders, purring as his mouth was plundered. 

 

After a minute or so of making out, Lust wondered if Red was feeling left out. He opened an orbit to look over Dance’s shoulder, finding their lover watching them with a heart-shaped, brown-green eyelight as he slowly pumped his phalange in and out of Dance’s ass. It lasted for a fraction of a second before he shook himself, his pupil going back to normal as he added another phalange to his preparations. 

 

Dance broke the kiss with a soft moan, burying his face in Lust’s shoulder and pushing his lower half into Red’s hand. Lust caught his breath, petting Dance’s cervical vertebrae as Red shifted his weight, lowering himself to press a kiss to Dance’s clothed scapula. 

 

After a couple kisses up Dance’s spine, Red said, “damn straight we love ya. so let us take care of ya, jus’ a little while longer.” 

 

Lust nodded, smiling. “kick back and relax, baby. it’s  _ your _ turn for pets~” He snuck a hand under Dance, teasing him by running his distal phalanges up and down his stiff, leaking cock. Dance grunted and tried to thrust into his fingers, but Lust pulled them away. He was given a glare, making Lust regret his decision until Dance’s expression softened.

 

He chuckled with a huff, nuzzling Lust as he playfully asked, “why should i do what you want, huh? you’re both such cockteasers, maybe i oughta just push red down and ride him? or sit in his lap and make you watch as i bounce on his big, fat dick? bet you would both  _ love _ that.” Into Lust’s acoustic meatus, he whispered, “especially  _ you,  _ voyeur slut.” 

 

_ Stars help him, he sure would. Lust LOVED it when his boys talked dirty~  _ Judging from the expression on Red’s face, the same could be said for him. They didn’t even have to say it in so many words, because Dance could  _ feel _ their desire. The grin that crossed their boyfriend’s expression had Lust’s soul shivering with anticipation.

 

Dance pushed himself up and looked over his shoulder. “red, you sit down. and as for  _ you, _ lust, no touching yourself. understand?” 

 

Lust nodded excitedly. “yes, master~!” 

 

The three of them set about rearranging themselves. Red wound up divested of his clothing, sitting close to the head of the bed. He held Dance as their boyfriend sat in his lap, facing him. Lust sat on the foot of the bed, the perfect vantage point to see Red’s summoned cock poke out from beneath Dance as his boys kissed. 

 

Red ran his hands all over Dance’s back, over the shirt he refused to take off. Dance was running a hand over Red’s skull, over the scars as they swapped slime. He would move his hips and shoulders, every now and again, ringing his bell at the same time he jostled Red’s dick. It would send a shiver up Red’s spine, making Lust shiver right along with him. 

 

Lust licked his teeth, the weeping slit of Red’s shaft taunting him. Only his resolve to be good for Dance kept him in place, kept him from doing anything besides toy with his collar and enjoy the show. Even as Dance rose to reach Red’s dick and lube him up, he stayed. As Dance aimed Red’s cock at his entrance, Lust resisted the urge to “help.”  _ He was going to be good and watch as Red’s pre was spread over the pucker. He was just going to listen to Red’s muffled moans as their pseudoflesh was rubbed against each other. He was NOT going to summon his magic as Dance was finally breached, because the temptation to jerk himself off would be too great.  _ His soul pounded as the room got hotter, but Lust had his orders. _ He would prove he could be a good kitten, too.  _

 

Dance called “blue” after getting the head inside himself. He panted, wrapped in Red’s arms as he adjusted to the intrusion. Red murmured soothingly, rubbing his knuckles over Dance’s back. 

 

“easy, kitten, easy. don’ hurt yerself, now.” 

 

“i  _ am _ taking it easy!” Almost too low to hear, Dance muttered to himself, “ _ fuck,  _ you’re big.”

 

Red’s concern was obvious as he said, “i’s not too late t’ switch, if ya’ll be more comfortable that way…”

 

Dance shook his skull. “i’m fine, red. i want this, want  _ you.” _ He grabbed Red’s collar to get right in his face, making Red’s brow ridges fly upward. “you do so much for me, for us. i… don’t always tell you how much i appreciate it. and don’t say i don’t have to, ‘cuz you feel it from my collar! consider this a few months’ worth of ‘thanks.’ i’m starting by taking all of cockzilla. then, we’re gonna put on a little show for the man we love, who helped me see you for the wonderful guy you are. we’re gonna fuck each other stupid, then we both fuck  _ him _ stupid. you got all that, kitten?” 

 

Red (whose entire face had turned his namesake color at being told he was loved on top of a genuine compliment) nodded a bit dazedly. His expression softened as he cleared his non-existent throat, leaning in to press his frontal bone to Dance’s. His voice was a little husky as he murmured, “ya don’ need ta thank me fer nuthin, but you can do whatever ya want. ‘m all yers.” He paused, then added, “uh… love ya, too.” 

 

A little shiver went up Dance’s spine. “i know.”

 

Slow and sweet, the two of them started kissing, again. As they did, Dance moved his hips in little circles, rising and falling, almost popping Red out before taking him back in, their connection getting deeper by the minute. Lust got to see it all, riveted as that taut, perfect ass took it like a champ.  _ Not as nearly quickly as Lust could’ve taken it, but for someone that didn’t normally bottom, Dance was doing well.  _

 

_ They looked so good together, his beautiful boys.  _ Red touched Dance all over, like he couldn’t get enough. Dance kept holding Red’s collar, using it as leverage to haul himself upward before sinking back down.  _ Naughty Dance was probably hoping they woke up Boss~  _

 

Dance called “blue,” again, after taking in all he could. His shirt clung to his sweat-drenched bones as he and Red caught their breath. After a minute he swore softly, but with feeling.

 

_ “fuck!  _ you just… fill a guy right up, don’t ya?” A little breathless, he looked over his shoulder at Lust. “you take all this without prep, babe? you’re amazing.” 

 

Lust shrugged coyly, toying with his collar as he tried not to correct Dance.  _ When a guy got as much “practice” as he did, it wasn’t that amazing,  _ but it was hard not to preen a little after receiving praise from his lover and master. Luckily for him, Dance chose to turn his attention to Red before any questions could be raised.

 

They started moving again. Small motions, at first, until Dance was bouncing in Red’s lap, just as he said he would. The t-shirt almost hid it from view, but Red had his hands on Dance’s ass, kneading with his fingers and spreading the cheeks. He kept up the massage until his orbits fell shut, probably trying not to orgasm every time Dance’s bell rang. A thin trickle of slime escaped his parted teeth as he panted, which Dance licked up before pulling him in for another kiss.

 

Red eventually tried to move his hands to rest on Dance’s femurs, but Dance caught the left one. He moved it between them, probably wrapping Red’s phalanges around his neglected magic. Dance continued to hold Red’s collar in his other hand, his grip tighter than before as he picked up his pace, bucking up into Red’s hand before sinking back down. Red was trying to stay quiet, but Dance reminded him he wasn’t supposed to do that, any more. The claws on his right hand curled inward as Red started purring through his moans, holding onto Dance’s femur for dear life by only his knuckles. 

 

_ It was so hot…  _ Lust didn’t know how much more he could take before he interrupted things or, even worse, summoned his magic to relieve the throbbing in his pelvis. Needing to do  _ something _ to cool himself off, he took off his nightshirt, hoping it would be enough. As he did, the little noises escaping Red’s mouth got a little louder, and more urgent. Lust got his shirt off just in time to see Dance clench his ass,  _ hard, _ making Red swear from the force of his climax. Dance curled himself forward, pressing his face into Red’s shoulder as he shuddered through his own orgasm. Lust leaned to one side, hoping to sneak a peek at where Red’s hand kept pumping, milking Dance. Red was painting himself in blue magic, getting it all over his lower ribs and, somehow, his lumbar vertebrae.  _ Wait, where was Dance’s other hand, again? Was it still on his dick, along with Red’s? Was Dance AIMING himself to paint Red and watched as he did?!  _

 

As Red and Dance came down from their high, hugging and showering each other with little pecks, Lust groaned behind his teeth.  _ Angel help him, he needed his boys SO bad, but they weren’t quite done, yet. He just had to be patient and wait.  _ Lust gripped his collar, the blessed chill of Red’s protective intent curling around his phalanges and sinking into his clavicle.  _ Just breathe… in… and out…  _

 

His attention turned inward, Lust almost didn’t hear Red asking, “ya need a li’l help, sweetheart?” Lust couldn’t keep his desperation out of his expression as he nodded, his voice a needy whine behind his teeth. Dance, no doubt feeling how ready Lust was, climbed out of Red’s lap after one last kiss. He had barely beckoned Lust with one hand before he was crawling across the bed, shedding his sweatpants and shaping his magic along the way. 

 

Lust’s world narrowed down to just his lovers, all teeth and tongues and hands doing wonderful,  _ wonderful _ things all over his body. From behind, Dance’s hand gripped his aching sex hard enough to deny orgasm as he was filled by Red. He held onto Red for dear life, arms wrapped around his bigger boyfriend’s neck as Red fucked him within an inch of his life (or so it felt.) Lust babbled while urging him on, but he couldn’t help himself, not when he was being filled by one of the men he loved so dearly. And then the  _ other _ man he loved slid in beside Red, still not letting him come. Through everything, Dance would intermittently ask for his color, but there was only one answer to all his queries, because Lust didn’t want it to stop. He hoped it never stopped. Over and over, he would cry “orange!” as though his life depended on it.

 

He was caught between two different currents, one warm and one cool, both pulling him under the sea of their love. Every time he surfaced for a breath it tasted like sweet, smoky watermelon and the ocean breeze. It felt like he was being swept away, but he wasn’t scared. He wasn’t alone, any more. He didn’t have to come home to a cold, uncaring apartment whose sole benefit was a roof over his head. Walls that once echoed with lonely sighs did nothing to hide his cries of passion from their neighbors.  _ Let them hear how well his boyfriends took care of him. Let them hear how he would never need anyone else.  _

 

The chiming of Dance’s bell was a familiar song, accompanied by Red keening into his acoustic meatus before biting his shoulder to muffle it. The sweet sting of Red’s teeth had Lust leaning away, pushing his shoulder into Red’s mouth and his skull into Dance’s shoulder. He begged his master for release. He swore he could feel Dance’s grin against his temple as his dick was finally freed. The grin slid down to his collar before Dance issued an order into the enchanted leather, as though to address him and Red at the same time. One word was all it took to send all of them over the edge into mind-blowing, soul-squeezing euphoria. 

 

Silver stars floated before Lust’s eyes as the world tilted to one side. Red pulled them all down onto the pillows, laying on their sides in a nest of softness and warmth. They all let out satiated, yet exhausted groans as their magic was all dispelled, leaving them in nothing but their bones (and their souls’ expressions of sexual satisfaction.) Lust hugged Red close, peppering his teeth and face with little kisses, pouring as much affection as he could into each one. 

 

Red chuckled, then caught him for a firm, yet equally affectionate kiss before he moved away. With surprisingly little wobbling, he went to the bathroom, undoubtedly getting something to clean up with.  _ Always such a sweetheart.  _

 

Dance’s arms tightened around him. Lust turned around to face him, hugging back as he snuggled his lover with a happy purr. After rubbing their frontal bones together, Dance opened one sleepy eye and asked, “enjoy the show, babe?”

 

“i sure did~” After giving Dance a few pecks, he added, “thank you, baby. you’re so good to me and red.” 

 

“you’re even better to us, but you’re welcome, anyway.” 

 

Lust didn’t feel like arguing, so he just gave Dance a few more kisses. When Red returned with washcloths he was given some of his own, and gave as good as he got. He fussed over Dance, a little, which earned him an affectionate eye-roll. He then asked if Lust wanted his new bite marks healed, but the offer was declined. His HP hadn’t dropped, like always, and he rather liked how they felt when they were fresh. Ever the gentleman, Red still cleaned them up.

 

After getting dressed, they all returned to the cuddle nest, resting their pleasantly aching bodies. Lust fought the siren’s song of sleep, but then Red, taking advantage of his place in the middle, started scratching him under the mandible, the gesture full of soothing intent and affection and all those good things. Lust couldn’t help but purr, which made Dance relax into Red’s other shoulder with a purr of his own. With orbits closed he found Lust’s hand resting on Red’s sternum and laced their phalanges together, letting their hands rise and fall as their boyfriend breathed. 

 

Red’s gentle ministrations didn’t stop, even as he said, “g’night kit’n. g’night, sweetheart. love ya both.” 

 

Sleepily, Lust replied, “luv you guysh~” 

 

An equally sleepy mumble came from Red’s other shoulder, which was Dance saying, “same.” 

 

Soon enough Dance and Red’s breathing evened out, the two of them off to Dreamland. Lust fought sleep a little longer. They would all go back to work in the morning and he wanted to enjoy all the time with his boys before then, but he couldn’t fight it for long. Cuddled up with his sweet boys, Lust had one thought before letting himself fall asleep.

 

_ He should totally go and get that kigurumi for Dance. _

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -It’s not so much that Red’s excited by cooking. It’s more like he’s excited to make something his pets can enjoy. I have no clue where he might’ve gotten the idea, tho. :p
> 
> -Kamari outlines why some magic can stick around (like the bones Papyrus likes to store in a box or give as gifts) near the start of Burlesque Chapter 35: By the Collar (Part 4).
> 
> -Silly Dance. Of course Red is fast! Call him Mr. “Not Gonna Stand There and Take It.” What’s that? That sounds familiar? Gee, I wonder why~? :3c
> 
> -Dance’s attention can be intense. Poor Red, getting the brunt of it while being fed… (…hee hee~! Blushing edgelord~ <3)
> 
> -*points @ Dance* I cannot write this salt-lick of a skeleton to save my life. -_- So have a skeleton licking salt! 8D *jazz hands @ Red and Lust*
> 
> -Red was trying to use “quality time with Lust” as an excuse to skedaddle and not give his pet a “crappy” massage. Dance, of course, knows his tricks and was having none of it.
> 
> -Lust ships it. He always has. Can you blame him?
> 
> -I don’t know if Dancetale Sans says “fugeddaboudit” the way Undertale Sans does, but I wanted to sneak in another butt pun, somehow. That was the only one I had. -__-;
> 
> -If y’all don’t know/don’t remember how Suave (Dancetale Papyrus) and Red first met, please see Burlesque Chapter 25: Fraternizing.
> 
> -I have NO idea if Red’s eyelight will ever go heart-shaped, nor what color it becomes if it does. What you see above is pure speculation, on my part.
> 
> -Idk why, but I get the feeling that IF Dance ever bottoms for Red in Burlesque, he’ll somehow find a way to be in charge, even if he’s supposed to be “on a break.” 
> 
> -Even though Dance doesn’t dance anymore, he still has the soul of a dancer. So part of his magic is expressed by having nice glutes. Isn’t that nifty? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
